Kaamelott: Argent quand tu nous tiens
by Oneil238
Summary: Arthur et Père Blaise discutent argent... comme toujours


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème Billet. L'objectif est d'écrire chaque thème en une heure, rejoignez nous sur le forum!

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi.

Argent quand tu nous tiens…

En l'an de grâce 1083, une réunion qui va changer la face du monde breton est sur le point de se tenir à Kaamelott. Cependant, quelqu'un est en retard à cette réunion…

-Ah, bin c'est pas dommage, je vous signale que ça fait une plombe que je vous attends s'énerve Arthur Pendragon, roi de Bretagne. Quand je dis à 11h00 dans la salle du trésor, c'est pas pour vous pointer 15 minutes à la bourre!

- Excusez-moi sir mais j'ai des obligations qui m'ont retenu… commença Père Blaise.

-Ah oui, parce que moi j'en ai pas des obligations peut être? Noooon c'est vrai, avant d'arriver ici, j'étais tranquillement installé dans mon bain avec une petite assiette de barbaque, en train de me demander si je retournais dans mon lit après ou non! s'égosilla Arthur.

-Bon sir, maintenant que je suis là, on peut s'y mettre, plus vite commence, plus vite en fini.

-Alors de un, si j'ai envie de gueuler, je gueulés, j'ai pas besoin de votre avis sur la question. De deux, si c'est encore pour vous entendre vous plaindre que les caisses sont vides ou qu'il faut encore construire une saloperie d'édifice pour vous chef au chapeau pointu, moi j'ai autre chose à foutre…

-Le saint père sir, vous pourriez au moins respecter un peu les titres, et en plus c'est pas pour là que je vous ai demandé audience ici répondit père Blaise.

-C'est pour quoi alors, vous avez besoin de pognon c'est ça?

-Non, non du pognon c'est bon, j'en ai assez…

-Content pour vous renchéri le roi. Bon alors, c'est pour quoi?

-Sir regarder autour de vous et dites moi ce que vous voyez demanda le prêtre.

-Bin je vois de l'argent et des pièces. Et alors?

-Alors le problème, c'est que quand je dois faire des transferts de liquidité pour payer d'éventuels accords, ou alors pour acheter des filles de chefs de clan pour votre lit…

-Non mais dites donc, ça va bien oui? s'exclama le roi, sur un ton offusqué. Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de les payer les filles pour qu'elles viennent dans mon lit? Non mais vous êtes barré!

-Euh sir, pour le mariage avec Guenièvre, nous avons quand même versé plus de 10 000 pièces d'or à votre beau père en échange.

-Oui, enfin là c'est différent. Je voulais faire un beau geste, histoire de rapprocher nos familles…

-D'ailleurs, j'ai une sœur qui cherche un mari, si jamais vous voulez faire un geste… tenta le prêtre.

-Vous avez pas fait vœu de pauvreté vous déjà? Et en plus, si je savais pour quoi je signais, c'est lui qui aurais du me filler les 10 000 pièces d'or argumenta le roi.

-Enfin bref, quand j'ai besoin filler ou de récupérer l'argent du royaume, il me faut tous de suite 5 charrettes et des mecs pour transporter tous cela, c'est lourd, encombrant, bruyant…

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me foute à moi? Vous vous démerdez pour le transport et c'est marre.

-Le problème sir, c'est que vu que c'est bruyant, on a une chance sur deux de se faire repérer par les briguant et de se faire détrousser. Et c'est pareil pour les voyageurs…

- Ouais, c'est vrai que si on trouvait un autre moyen ça pourrait arranger des choses. Mais vous avez des idées vous? demanda le roi.

-Oui, j'ai quelques idées. On pourrait utiliser des plumes, c'est léger, pratique, et on dirait qu'une plume vaut tant de pièce d'or.

-Bien sûr, et comme cela, les paysans qui ont des volailles deviennent plus riches que nous. Autre idées?

-On pourrait utiliser du papier à lettre, on écrit le montant que l'on donne au papier dessus et ça permet de stocker plus de papier au même endroit. On appellerait cela des billets, c'est comme cela que le seigneur Hervé de Rhinnel a nommer des petits morceaux de papier qu'il échangeait avec des billes je crois…

-Ouais, c'est pas bête comme idée, sauf que faut que se soit nous qui écrivons dessus, sinon chacun met le montant qu'il veut et ça fonctionne plus approuva le roi. En plus, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour que l'on soit sûr que c'est bien nous qui avons écrit la valeur du papier. Et je vous préviens, je passe pas 20 jours à signer des papiers moi…

-Oui ou mieux, on peint les papiers de différentes couleurs pour chaque valeur de papier s'enthousiasma père Blaise.

-A bin évidement, on va pas faire d'une seule et même couleur, sinon ça va être le bordel, faudrait vraiment être con comme un manche pour faire que des billets verts par exemple.

-Bon alors on part sur la fabrication de billet?

- Ouai, mais une question, on pourra pas mettre ma tête sur les billets? Sinon faudrait que vous passiez vos journées à dessiner ma tête…

-Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à cela acquiesça le prêtre.

-Donc on va conserver les pièces, on va attendre que les abrutis qui savent même pas que c'est moi dessus se réveillent avant de changer leurs habitudes.

-AH, parce que c'est vous sur les pièces?

Voila, une petite histoire que j'espère vous trouverez amusant, avec une petit critique sympathique de nos amis Américains. N'hésitez pas à commenter.


End file.
